The Now And Future Puckett
by Azkadellio
Summary: Third and final part to 'You Are Cordially Invited' and 'Wedding Dress Blues'. For their ten year anniversary, Sam and Freddie decide to renew their vows in a different way than how they got married. Seddie and Jori, with a surprise pairing at the end. T for language.


**Third and final part of _'You Are Cordially Invited'_ and _'Wedding Dress Blues'_. Thanks to the anonymous reviewer for the idea.**

**Hopefully, this is as humorous as Parts one and two. And I hope the twist at the end is interesting.**

**Originally going to just be an '_iCarly_' one-shot, but Tori and Jade are in enough that I made it a crossover.**

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews of _'You Are Cordially Invited'_ and _'Wedding Dress Blues'_.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_iCarly_', or any characters. Just the OCs of Freddie and Sam's daughter, and a couple others we'll see in this.**

**No POV**

It's been ten years since Freddie Benson became Freddie Puckett, the bet between him and Sam being a monumental moment in their relationship. Watching their eight year old daughter Monica play in the backyard with her best friend, seven year old Elizabeth West-Vega, Sam and Freddie chat with Tori and Jade for their daughter's playdate.

"We're thinking about renewing our vows." Freddie tells their married friends beside them.

"Oh, that's so cute." Tori says, giving Freddie a hug.

"Yeah, cute. Let's go with that." Jade says, rolling her eyes at her wife's actions. "Okay okay. Sit down, Vega." Jade says, grabbing her wife's wrist and pulling her to her chair when the tanned one starts to hug a scared looking Sam.

"It's West-Vega now. Not Vega." Tori says, sitting beside Jade.

"Anyway, our news." Sam says, staring at the married couple beside them. "We were thinking about going traditional. Me in a wedding dress, him in a tuxedo." She tells them, curious to see their reaction.

"You, Samantha Puckett, want to wear a white wedding dress, and renew your vows the traditional way?" Jade asks, staring at Sam.

"What's wrong with that?" Freddie asks, staring at Tori and Jade's confused looks.

"Who's idea was it?" Tori asks cautiously, staring at the Puckett couple.

"Carly." Sam says, rolling her eyes. "She thought it'd be a good idea."

"We agreed. It sounds kinda interesting." Freddie says, pulling Sam closer to him as the two couples daughters play in the small pool in the Puckett yard.

Tori and Jade stare at Sam and Freddie, silent. Finally, after a couple of moments, Jade busts out laughing. "You in a dress?" She says, fighting her laughter as Tori just stares at the Puckett couple. "That's fucking hilarious." She says, literally rolling on the floor laughing at this point.

"What's wrong with Momma?" Elizabeth asks when she hears her momma's laughter, walking over to the adults, Monica following suit.

"Nothing. Your Momma just as issues." Tori says, a small chuckle herself, when her daughter's question knocks her back to what's going on.

"Did she trick Tia Trina again?" Elizabeth asks, tilting her head to the side, impressing Sam and Freddie with her use of the Spanish word for 'aunt'.

"No." Jade says, gasping from her laughing. "Don't worry about it, sweetie." She says, standing up and gasping. "Oh, that was funnier than when I put Nair in Trina's shampoo and itching powder in her body wash." She says, sitting back on her chair.

"Elizabeth Victoria West-Vega, that is not funny." Tori says, biting back laughter of her own, when their daughter busts out laughing at the prank Jade pulled on Trina a few months ago while Trina was getting ready for a date.

A few days later, while going tux shopping with his mom and Spencer, Freddie lets out a sigh when his mom brings up a constant question since the wedding.

"Please, change your last name back to Benson. You can convince Sam to change her last name to Benson too. Or even change your name to Benson-Puckett." Marissa Benson tries as Freddie grabs a tux.

"No, mom." Freddie says, letting out an irritated sigh. "I like being a Puckett, okay? Besides, then we'd have to change Monica's last name as well, and we don't want her to worry about that. She's too young." He says, heading for the dressing room to try the tux on.

Across town, in the same dress shop Freddie found his dress in all those years ago after the bet, Carly and Sam are looking for a dress for Sam to wear at the vow renewal.

"Come one Sam. You agree to this." Carly says when she sees the scowl Sam sends a dress that Carly's looking at.

"But it's so ugly and girly." Sam says, not able to touch the dress.

"Well, you liked mine." Carly says, remembering how Sam didn't say anything too bad about her wedding dress when she married Gibby.

"So?" Sam asks, putting her hands in her pocket. "It's not like I was gonna say anything bad to you on your wedding. You almost ripped my head off when I said I didn't like the way the cake tasted at the cake tasting thing three weeks before the wedding." She says, shaking her head.

"Will you wear it for your re-enactment?" Carly asks with a sigh, blushing at what Sam just said.

"Wear what?" Sam asks, staring at her best friend.

"My dress." Carly says, staring at the blonde. "If you wear my wedding dress for the re-enactment, we can leave now." She says, knowing it might make Sam agree just to leave what she considers a nightmare sooner.

"Promise. Let's go." Sam says, grabbing Carly's hand and leading her out of the dress shop, ignoring the sales associates.

As time passes, both start to feel uncomfortable with the plan of a normal vow renewal. A few weeks before their ten year anniversary, they start to re-think everything, but don't say it to the other.

"I hate this." Sam says, standing in Carly's room while Gibby is out helping Freddie find a tux since Spencer was unable to help.

"What? You look beautiful." Carly says, fluffing out the material of the dress.

"I hate wearing dresses. You know that." Sam says, staring at herself in the mirror, glaring at her reflection.

"You agreed to this." Carly says, grabbing her phone and taking some pics of her best friend in her dress, a little envious that Sam fills out the top of the dress better than she did, the blonde being two cup sizes larger than Carly.

Across town, in a little known tux shop, Freddie and Gibby, Marissa Benson working, look for a tux for Freddie.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel so weird looking for a tux with you." Gibby says, looking through the collection of tuxes. "I mean, when Spencer got married to Sasha Striker a few years ago, and I went as his brother in law to help him find a tux, it was fine. But with you, I feel weird." He says, staring at Freddie.

"I know the feeling, to be honest." Freddie says, looking at a tux. "I actually regret agreeing to wear a tux for this." He says, sighing.

"You've worn tuxes before though." Gibby says, looking different than he did in high school. After graduation, Gibby started working out at a gym, building some muscle. He also started acting more serious, intead of the usual randomness that he used to be in high school.

"I know, but that wasn't at my wedding or anything. That was at yours, Spencer's, Tori and Jade's." Freddie lists off, moving to a different set of tuxes. "For my wedding, for the vow renewal, I feel off in a tux." He says, looking through the tuxes.

"I don't like this." Monica tells her best friend Elizabeth while spending the day with her god mothers Tori and Jade. "My mom wearing a dress and my dad wearing a tux at their renewal." She clarifies when she sees the confused look from Elizabeth.

"Why? It's normal." Elizabeth says, looking at her best friend.

"My family is not normal though." Monica says, sitting in her room, a playlist of her mother's songs playing in the background. "My mom isn't supposed to wear dresses, and my dad's not supposed to wear tuxes." She says, laying back on her bed as Elizabeth watches.

"True. No family is really, but yours is different." Elizabeth says, standing up from Monica's desk chair and sitting on the bed beside the dirty blonde.

The two sit in Monica's room, making small talk and just relaxing until Freddie picks her up when he's done with his tux shopping.

A few hours later, Freddie stops over to pick up Monica, the look on his face telling his daughter that he didn't find a dress and probably didn't even look hard.

"Can I just wear a dress suit or something?" Sam asks, originally liking Carly's dress, but liking it less and less the more Carly had her try it on.

"No." Carly says simply, expecting Sam to regret wearing the dress.

"What if I 'accidentally' burn it before the renewal?" Sam asks, regretting asking once she sees the glare on Carly's face.

"Try it and I burn you." Carly says, quick to defend her dress.

"Fine. But let it be known that you drugged me into agreeing and blackmailed me." Sam says, taking the dress off and wasting no time in putting her regular clothes back on.

"I did no such thing." Carly says, appalled. "You and Freddie both answered in agreement, no drugs or blackmail involved." Carly says, grabbing the dress and putting it back in the box it came in when she bought it.

"Yeah yeah." Sam says, while across town in Spencer's and Sasha's house, Spencer is helping Freddie look thought tuxes.

"You've been looking for a dress for over a week now. How have you not found one yet?" Spencer asks while they looked up the tuxes online, no one wanting to waste gas anymore just for Freddie to turn down every tux he sees.

"None of them fit right." Freddie says poorly.

"You can get them custom fitted." Spencer says, knowing there's something Freddie's not saying, a benefit of knowing him since he was a kid. "All you need is to tell them your sizes and pick out a style you want, and the call you when the finish it. Hell, they get you sized right in the shop." He says as he closes his laptop. "Speak to me dude. We've been like brothers since you were thirteen. Talk to me." He says, setting his laptop on the table.

"I just don't want to wear a tux. I only wore one for your wedding because I was a part of your party. I wore one at Tori and Jade's wedding because Jade chose me, along with Sam, Cat, and Beck in her party, and she wore a tux." Freddie says, sitting on the couch in the Shay/Striker house.

"Then why did you agree to wearing a tux if you don't even care enough to put the effort in to look for one?" Spencer asks, relaxing back, not judging just curious.

"Well, Sam seemed interested when Carly brought it up. It did seem interesting, so I agreed with Sam." Freddie says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Here's something to think about." Spencer says after a few minutes of odd silence.

"What?" Freddie asks, staring at the sculpter.

"Why would Sam agree to wearing a dress since she hates them?" Spencer asks as Sasha walks in with Monica, the two spending time together since Sasha doesn't have much of a chance to see her 'niece', since the group is basically one family, not friends.

The three weeks pass quickly, until it's the day of their ten year anniversary, the day they renew their vows.

"Is it too late to change our minds?" Sam asks her sister as Melanie helps Sam with her dress and hair.

"I don't think I can do this." Freddie tells Spencer as he ties his tie, in his black tux.

"There's three house left until you renew your vows. I think it's a little late, Samantha." Melanie tells her sister with a smile, expecting this.

"Sorry, but it's a little on the late side to back out now." Spencer tells Freddie as Freddie fixes the collar of his shirt to cover the fabric of the tie.

"I can't do this." The Puckett couple say simultaneously, staring at themselves in the mirrors.

Closing their eyes, they let out a sigh, both Sam and Freddie mirroring each other froma cross the church. Opening their eyes, they see themselves as they were when they got married ten years ago in this church, getting ready in the same rooms they did ten years ago.

"Why are you doing this?" The mirror images of themselves ask.

"This is what Freddie wanted." "This is what I thought Sam wanted." Sam and Freddie say simultaneously to their images.

"No it's not." Mirror Sam says, shaking her head. "Freddie loves that dress, and you know it." She says, smoothing out her tux.

"Sam hates dresses. She wouldn't agree with this." Mirror Freddie says, messing with the corset under the dress. "She only agreed because you nodded your head first." He says, fluffing the hair extensions.

"So what?" Sam and Freddie ask their images. "Too late now." They say, shaking their heads.

"Go talk to him. Maybe it's not too late." Mirror Sam says, fading away.

"Talk to her. You know she'll eagerly agree to wearing her suit as much as you want to wear the dress." Mirror Freddie says, fading away with a knowing smile.

Without saying anything, Sam and Freddie leave their rooms and start heading for the other's room to talk.

"I think we should wear what we did when we got married." They both say to each other when they almost bump into one another in the hallway. "I agree." They say with a smile.

"You really want to forget a traditional ceremony to wear you dress?" Sam asks, pulling Freddie in for a quick kiss.

"Yeah, I really do. I take it you do as well?" Freddie asks, holding Sam close.

"Yeah, I do." Sam says, her hands on Freddie's hips.

"Took you long enough." Carly says from behind them, surprising them.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, staring at her best friend.

"I was expecting you two to say screw it the day you agreed to it." Carly says, laughing. "Come on. I have your tux in the dressing room." She tells Sam, hugging her. "And Spencer has your dress in your dressing room." She tells Freddie, pulling away from the hug.

"See you out there." Sam and Freddie say at the same time, Sam grabbing Carly's wrist as the she and Freddie run for their dressing rooms to get changed.

A half hour later, Sam is out of the dress and wearing her tux, the make-up gone and done lightly the way she did at their wedding. "You look nice." Melanie says, clearly preferring her sister in a dress.

A half hour before the ceremony, Freddie is in his dress, the hair extension back in his hair done in the a side ponytail with a flower in his hair, his make up done the same way as when he got married, and the same accessories as then as well.

"Is it weird that you look better like this than in the tux?" Gibby asks Freddie as Freddie fixes his hair.

"Little bit." Freddie says, staring at Gibby though his reflection.

"Much better." Sam and Freddie say to themselves in the mirror, smiling.

"I am not walking my 'son' down the aisle." Marissa says, shaking her head side to side. "I refuse to walk my son, wearing a dress, down the aisle so he can renew his vows with his suit dressed wife." She says, backing away.

"Mom, come on." Freddie says, lifting up the dress and heading to where his mother is.

"No, Fredward." Marissa says, shaking her head.

"It'll be the last time, I swear." Freddie says, trying to get in front of his mother.

"No. Look at yourself, you're lifting up your dress to talk to you mother." Marissa says, sighing. "I'm sorry, but no. I have to go." She says, leaving the dressing room and closing the door behind her, giving her son a quick glance.

"Now what?" Freddie says, dropping the dress and turning to face Spencer, Gibby, and his daughter Monica.

"I'll walk you down the aisle." Monica says with a smile, running to her father in a mini version of the tux her mother is wearing, giving his waist a hug.

"Thank you sweetie. I appreciate it." Freddie says, hugging his daughter back.

A few minutes before he's set to walk down the aisle, Monica by his side, Freddie can't help but smile at the sight of his wife, or husband based on how they're dressed, at the end of the aisle in her suit.

A few seconds before he's set to walk down the aisle, Tori sits at the organ in the church and starts to play the traditional song. When the organ starts, Monica grabs her 'mother's' elbow and starts to walk him down the aisle.

"This family is insane." One of Freddie's tech buddies at work's wife says as Freddie walks down the aisle, Monica with a wide smile on her face, Freddie with a matching one, as they walk to Sam.

"True, but they're awesome. And he looks better in that dress than Sam could ever be." Jade says, smirking. "And if you make fun of him for wearing a dress and everything else he did for this, remember that my wife isn't here to prevent me from killing you and hiding the body." She warns the judgmental person.

An hour later, after the vows and Sam and Freddie doing the traditional kiss, they head to the reception at an available party room twenty minutes away.

"Now, usually the father of the bride would dance with the bride." Spencer says, noting that Marissa Benson is shaking her head and glaring at Sam. "But because this wedding is far from the usual, the daughter of the bride as taken the opportunity." He says, smiling when Monica quickly gets off her seat and runs to her dress wearing father.

A short moment later, the instrumental version of '365 Days' from Tori's first year of Hollywood Arts, just a bit more slower, plays.

"No matter what, I'm wearing my suit, and you're wearing you dress, next time we do this, and every time after." Sam says as Freddie takes his seat at the big table, the rest of the wedding party sitting beside them accordingly.

"Deal." Freddie agrees, holding his 'husband' close and kissing her lips. "Never again." He says, watching the guests dance.

Fourteen years later, Sam and Freddie are again on their way to a church. This time, it's for their daughter's wedding to the child of a close family friend.

"You look good in that dress." Sam says as she drives to the church, glancing at her husband in the passenger seat.

"Thanks." Freddie says with a blush. "It's kinda weird though, to be honest." He says, looking down. "Where'd you find these boob enhancer things?" He asks, looking down and staring at the B cup breasts Sam somehow convinced him to wear with the dress.

"Ebay." Sam says, pulling into the church parking lot. "What's in the bag?" She asks, seeing the bag on the floor between Freddie's legs.

"A gift of Monica." Freddie says, picking up the bag as Sam parks.

"Ah, alright then." Sam says, opening the car door.

"You look better in that dress than I ever did." Freddie tells his daughter when they go to the dressing room to help his daughter get ready for her wedding.

"Thank you daddy. You look lovely in that dress." Monica says, her dirty blonde hair in the same style Freddie wore his at his wedding, a matching flower in her hair.

"Thanks. Your momma helped me pick it out." Freddie says, straightening out the dress. Freddie's dress is a light blue, almost sky blue, A line V neck dress with an empire waist, pleated and beading bodice, with sash tea length chiffon. "Here. These are for you." He says, taking out the make up, hair extensions, and flower he wore at his wedding.

"But you love these." Monica says, staring at the items in her father's hands.

"I love you more." Freddie says, taking the flower out of Monica's hair and putting in the one he wore. Twenty minutes later, Monica's make up is gently washed off and the new make up is put on, the hair extensions adding length and volume to her hair, darkening some parts since her hair is a mix of her mother's and father's.

"Ready?" Sam asks, opening the door. "She looks better than you did." She tells Freddie, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I already told her." Freddie says, smiling at the sight of his daughter dressed in his wedding dress, the hair, make up, and accessories making her look like a mini Freddie from his wedding.

"Let's go. It's time for you to get married." Sam says, tearing up. "Oh, God, I'm crying. I didn't even do that at my wedding." She says, hugging her daughter.

"Careful. Don't want to ruin her hair and make up." Freddie says, prying his wife off their daughter.

"When did you become the woman in this relationship?" Sam jokes, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"When I lost the bet twenty five years ago." Freddie says, holding his wife close.

"Time to go." Spencer says, knocking on the door. "Like, now, time to go." He says, opening the door enough to call in.

"On our way." Freddie says.

A few minutes later, the wedding march plays, Sam walking her daughter down the aisle to her waiting 'groom', Tori and Jade's daughter Elizabeth. Six years after Sam and Freddie renewed their vows, Elizabeth Victoria West-Vega and Monica Hannah Puckett came out as lesbians to their parents and told them they were dating their childhood best friend.

Tori and Jade had a similar reaction: yelling 'I knew it!' with Jade adding 'I won't go to prison for murdering some kid for knocking up my daughter!'

Sam and Freddie had a similar reaction, with Sam adding 'You owe me fifty bucks, Freddifer!' with a laugh.

"I now pronounce you, wife and wife." Andre's son, Leo, says with a smile, the only kid of the original group of friends who became an ordained minister.

With the newly announced 'Mrs. and Mrs. West-Vega-Puckett' kissing as a married couple, everyone cheers. Of course, Jade being Jade and Sam being Sam yell out what the both planned during the kiss.

"We better not catch you two having sex again!" The blonde and Goth yell with the sole purpose of humiliating their daughters on their wedding day. "What?" The both asks their significant others. "It's our jobs." They add with smirks.

A few years after Monica gets married, Freddie gets fired from the Pear store. At first, his boss was trying to blackmail Freddie into giving away his rights to the upgrades and apps Freddie came up with while working for him, but with Freddie's refusal, knowing his boss was just going to amp up the price of the apps and upgrade deals more than Freddie considered fair, he was fired. In doing so, Freddie's boss lost not only his best worker, but the right to keep the upgrades and apps since they were in Freddie's name, not the company's.

Shortly after being fired, with the money he had in his bank account, Freddie buys a small shop a few miles away from his and Sam's house. His not-so-secret fascination with wedding dresses coming into play when he turns it into a dress shop, selling accessories, make up, and hair extensions as well as dresses.

The shop is a hit. The dresses are high quality, the prices usually lower than other dress shops, and the employees are nice and helpful, as expected at a dress shop. As the years go on, his daughter and daughter in law end up working with him, the two of them becoming some of the best employees there, thanks to Freddie.

After years of working and owning the shop, Freddie gets more and more frustrated when the husbands and any man walks in and calls him gay for not only owning a dress shop, but having a wide knowledge of dresses to help the brides-to-be.

They eventually stop when both Sam and Jade catch them and yell at the men, making them almost pee themselves from fright of the two frightening women.

Needless to say, Freddie and Tori simply shared a look and just shook their heads at their wives.

What no one noticed, thanks to Tori and Jade's acting talents, before the wedding of Monica and Elizabeth, Tori hid Jade's wedding dress at her parent's house while Jade was out shopping with Elizabeth for a wedding dress. When Jade arrived home, Tori asked her to look for her dress to compare it to the one Elizabeth got for her wedding.

Going along with it, Jade heads up to their room to grab her dress, freaking out when she opens the box and the dress is missing.

"Tori?" Jade yells down, worry in her tone.

"Yeah?" Tori calls up, her and Elizabeth hiding their laughter, both knowing why Jade is calling for Tori. "We can't let your momma know I hid her dress." Tori whispers as she heads up to their room.

"I know mami." Elizabeth says, sipping from her water bottle with a small laugh.

"What's up?" Tori asks, opening the door and looking at her wife.

"Uh, don't kill me." Jade says hesitantly, remembering Tori's reaction when she found out that Jade burned her old dress before she found a perfect match to replace it with.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Tori asks, going into the mindset that she doesn't know what's going on and that starting a sentence with 'don't kill me' is never a good thing.

"I can't find my dress." Jade says, looking down.

"WHAT!?" Tori yells, glaring at her wife, hoping Jade doesn't hear their daughter busting out laughing from downstairs.

"I don't know what happened." Jade says, quickly walking up to Tori and hugging her. "It was there when I left to pick up Elizabeth, but it's gone now. I don't know what the hell happened." She says, hoping Tori doesn't freak out.

"First, you burn your wedding dress." Tori says, prying Jade's hands off her. "Then, you lose the replacement?" She asks, backing away. "Wow Jade. I feel the love." She says sarcastically, turning around and leaving the room, quickly heading downstairs.

"Five. Four. Three. Two." Elizabeth says, both her and her half-Latina mother fighting laughter as they hear Jade follow Tori. "One." She says once Jade gets to the bottom of the stairs.

"I am so sorry." Jade says, grabbing Tori by the waist, not seeing Tori's face, the Goth thinking she's shaking with rage, not laughter.

"Momma?" Elizabeth asks, going into the character she and Tori came up with for this.

"Your 'momma' lost her wedding dress." Tori says, relying on her acting skills to hope Jade doesn't notice.

"Oh, momma. Really?" Elizabeth asks, staring at her Goth mother.

"April Fool's." Tori says, unable to hide her laughter anymore, cutting the joke short.

"What?" Jade asks, stunned.

"April Fool's." Both Tori and Elizabeth says, laughing hysterically.

"You tricked me?" Jade asks, staring at her wife and daughter. "Damn." She says, sighing when Tori and Elizabeth nod in agreement, faces turning red from laughing. "Oh, I'm going to make you two pay for that." She says with a sadistic smirk.

"Oh crap." Tori and Elizabeth say, their laughter stopping instantly.

You don't want to know what Jade did to pay her wife and daughter back. Let's just say Elizabeth won't try to trick her momma again, and Tori couldn't sit for a while because Jade's punishment for Tori involved a vibrating egg in Tori's ass during the wedding rehearsal and a vibrator, big enough to stay in, but small enough to to stretch her out painfully, both on constant vibrate during the dinner.

"I'm not done paying either of you back, by the way." Jade says with a smirk the next day while helping Elizabeth get ready for her wedding.

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked this.**

**Any mistakes are mine.**

**As I said above, this is the final part of the set. Originally, this was going to be a two-shot, but I didn't really know a good place to separate it, so I made it a one-shot.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
